Opération Condor
by zloute
Summary: Post-S4, Emma a sombré dans les ténèbres et sa famille est prête à tout pour l'aider à redevenir celle qu'elle était autrefois ; ainsi commence l'Opération Condor.


**Alors, ce chapitre qui est plus une sorte de prologue, est en fait un rêve que j'ai fait récemment suite à une remarque de JMo « maybe the darkness will bring out some happiness ». Au réveil, l'idée ne voulait plus me quitter et j'ai dû la mettre sur papier pour avoir l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Je la publie donc pour savoir si vous êtes intéressés par une suite car j'ai très envie d'en faire une fic multi-chapitres mais étant très occupée avec mon mémoire en ce moment, je vais avoir besoin de tous les encouragements possibles.**

 **Ce sera ma version de la saison 5. Je tiens à rester fidèle aux quatre premières saisons mais comme personne n'est infaillible, si vous notez des incohérences, prière de me les rapporter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de OUAT ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! (je donne à chaque chapitre un titre à écouter si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, après vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne suis pas chez vous)**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** _(The Hereafter - Back where I was)_

Woshhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tous les habitants de la ville de Storybrooke furent pris d'un vertige. Au loft, Mary-Margaret faillit lâcher l'assiette qu'elle tendait à Killian. Cette sensation, ils l'avaient éprouvée de nombreuses fois déjà et n'eurent pas de mal à la reconnaitre. C'était le même sentiment qui envahissait tout votre être lorsqu'une malédiction était brisée par un acte de véritable amour.

Même Neal, dormant paisiblement dans son berceau, avait perçu quelque chose et se mit à pleurer tout à coup. David sortit brusquement de la salle de bain :

« Vous avez senti ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

– On aurait dit qu'un sort était levé... »

La voix pourtant posée de Mary-Margaret laissait paraitre son inquiétude. La jeune maman se précipita pour bercer son fils dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes. David s'approcha d'eux et déposa un baiser sur le crâne du nourrisson. Neal se calma presque immédiatement, entouré ainsi de ses deux parents.

« Nous n'étions pourtant pas sous l'effet d'une malédiction... »

Killian, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, se tourna vers le prince. Ils échangèrent un long regard avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

« Pas nous... Emma ! »

Sur ce, le pirate sortit du loft à grands pas. Un élan d'espoir surgit en lui mais fut vite remplacé par la frayeur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à la femme qu'il aimait. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'elle était devenue le nouveau Ténébreux et on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses allaient pour le mieux. Elle avait développé depuis lors une sorte de trouble de la personnalité, oscillant entre "Emma-la-Sauveuse", que tout le monde connaissait et appréciait, et "Emma-la-Ténébreuse" qui n'avait rien à envier à Pan ou à Zelena niveau méchanceté. La Ténébreuse terrifiait la ville alors qu'elle prenait plaisir à jouer avec ses victimes, parfois de pauvres innocents ayant simplement croisé son chemin, et ce sans aucun scrupule. Les remords étaient malheureusement réservés à la Sauveuse qui se rendait malade en voyant ce qu'elle avait fait.

Personne ne savait quel était l'élément déclencheur qui la faisait passer d'une personnalité à l'autre, si bien que rester près de la Sauveuse s'avérait dangereux, ne sachant jamais à quel moment elle allait redevenir la Ténébreuse.

Killian n'avait vu l'une ou l'autre Emma depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, et quand tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait manigancer, lui, souhaitait simplement être à ses côtés. Sa présence lui manquait.

Alors qu'il dévalait les marches de l'escalier, il entendit la voix du prince derrière lui :

« Killian, attends ! »

Le pirate ne ralentit pas sa course, bien au contraire. David lui emboita le pas tout en cherchant le numéro du maire de la ville dans son répertoire :

« Regina ! Vous aussi... Oui, d'accord. Vous pensez qu'Emma... ? Ok, à tout de suite. »

David raccrocha, rangea son mobile dans la poche de son blouson puis se tourna vers Killian qui avançait déjà dans les rues sombres de Storybrooke :

« Regina arrive avec Henry. Elle nous demande de rester au loft en l'attendant... Killian est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Non, le pirate ne l'écoutait pas. Il scrutait attentivement les trottoirs se remplissant petit à petit, à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde. Sur la terrasse du dinner, Leroy accompagné de deux autres nains, Ruby et Granny discutaient avec animation et furent rapidement rejoints par le docteur Hopper. Un peu plus loin, Rumplestiltskin et Belle quittaient leur boutique et avisant David et Killian, ils se dirigèrent dans leur direction.

Tous les habitants de la ville sortaient de chez eux, inquiets de la situation et les rues auparavant calmes s'emplirent d'un brouhaha. Mais pas la moindre Emma à l'horizon...

Le claquement des talons de Regina devenait de plus en plus audible derrière le pirate et il entendit cette dernière demander à Henry de monter au loft avant de saisir la voix de Gold qui s'approchait :

« Oui Henry, c'est plus prudent. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'en tenir avec Miss Swan... »

Killian lui jeta un coup d'œil noir. De la part de l'ex-Ténébreux qui n'avait jamais hésité à sacrifier pour mener ses propres projets à bien, il trouvait ce commentaire extrêmement déplacé. Emma était dépassée par cette puissance et ne maitrisait pas ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était la Ténébreuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gold dans son temps. Il demanda, l'air impatient :

« Bon, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

Les regards perdus des deux sorciers en disaient long sur leur ignorance. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de se séparer en plusieurs groupes afin d'optimiser leurs recherches. Que ce soit en rapport avec Emma ou non, un évènement magique s'était produit ce soir-là et cela méritait une enquête approfondie.

* * *

Killian, David et les compagnons de Robin des Bois parcouraient la forêt à la recherche d'un quelconque indice depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il était maintenant plus de 2 heures du matin et toujours aucune trace d'Emma ou de quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Une brume épaisse était apparue il y a peu, compliquant ainsi leur recherche. La pleine lune éclairait les bois et les nombreux rochers scintillaient sous ses rayons. La forêt semblait dénuée de toute forme de vie. Pas un froissement d'aile ni craquement de branche ne perturbait le calme des lieux ce soir-là.

Soudain, un halo blanc parmi ce décor sinistre qu'ils scrutaient tous depuis bien trop longtemps attira l'œil du pirate qui stoppa sa marche brusquement. Nul besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps car il savait... Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, ou plutôt _qui_ il allait trouver là-bas.

« Emma... »

Sa voix brisée par l'émotion se fit presque inaudible mais au milieu du silence qui régnait dans le groupe, cela suffit à David, situé à quelques pas du pirate, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Killian le sentit se tendre à ses côtés puis tous deux reprirent leur marche, plus soutenue maintenant qu'ils savaient où ils allaient. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à franchir la distance qui leur restait et aboutirent dans une clairière.

En effet, elle était là.

Etendue sur l'herbe fraîche, les jambes repliées vers la poitrine en position fœtale, elle semblait dormir calmement. Son visage était plus paisible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières semaines et ses longs cheveux blonds étincelaient sous le clair de lune. La robe qu'elle portait épousait délicatement ses formes et laissait ses bras nus. Le tissu d'un blanc immaculé se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations ce qu'ils remarquèrent avec soulagement. Elle était vivante...

Alors que Killian ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas froid dans cette tenue légère dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, David, lui, ne manqua pas de noter la ressemblance avec la tenue de Blanche lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise du charme du sommeil et voir ainsi sa fille immobile remua quelques mauvais souvenirs en lui.

Killian s'approcha d'elle, sachant qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal (elle ne lui en avait jamais fait même sous sa forme de Ténébreuse), tomba à genoux à ses côtés et voulut repousser une mèche blonde qui lui barrait le visage. Immédiatement, il fut projeté sur le dos à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, repoussé par une force spectaculaire. Encore sous le choc de l'impact, il fixait sa main, indemne mais engourdie comme s'il s'était pris une décharge électrique. Il n'avait même pas pu toucher Emma, cette "puissance" l'ayant éjecté loin d'elle bien avant qu'il ne le puisse.

Le reste de leur troupe les avait rejoint maintenant et deux d'entre eux remirent le pirate sur ses pieds alors que celui-ci lançait un coup d'œil confus et interrogateur vers David. Mais le sheriff était occupé, son regard arrimé à un point du sol, non loin de sa fille. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la referma pour l'ouvrir immédiatement à nouveau et simplement annoncer d'une voie blanche :

« Killian. »

Le pirate dut faire quelques pas sur le côté pour distinguer ce que David fixait, là où lui n'apercevait qu'herbes, feuilles et cailloux puis il la vit... La dague du Ténébreux était là, elle aussi, masquée par des hautes herbes mais surtout scindée en deux à l'endroit où figurait autrefois le nom d'Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Alors ? continue, continue pas ?**

 **Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Emma à votre avis ? J'aimerais bien lire vos suppositions :)**


End file.
